Mark Wilson
Mark Wilson was an assistant manager of Beaver Creek Lanes and one of the developers of the Striker in 2077. Background Mark Wilson was an assistant manager of Beaver Creek Lanes, and as a member of the staff, he had to deal the with consistent vandalism of the Vim machines on their property. Despite constant vigilance, they were unsuccessful at catching the culprit, however, he did learn from Thomas Davis that Jan at the Bar Harbor Museum was also experiencing the same vandalism.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 12/8/2076 - Vim Machine being marked out of order? Despite the recent targeted vandalism he loved his profession, he got to work with the game that he loved and with his friends. After he learned of Thomas Davis' imminent deployment, he accidentally revealed the going away party for him. Thomas was flattered and helped with the party planning, reminding them to make sure that the party goers responded, so that they knew how much fiddleheads they would need for Hannah Miller's famous fried fiddleheads. Mark and the rest of the friend group at Beaver Creek Lanes soon learned that Thomas suffered a terrible spinal injury after his battleship was attacked, and he may never walk, let alone bowl, again.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 7/02/2077 - Update on Thomas When they heard of Thomas' condition they took the news hard. One night, Mark and Matthew got to talking over shooting the balls back up the return and checking the machinery when they came up with an idea. They could help Thomas bowl that perfect game he was so close to. Because Thomas' arms still worked, they came up with the idea of a sort of bowling gun built out of the ball return and a strong motor attached to a board.Mark Wilson's holotape Their original idea proved to be a colossal failure, as it only achieved sanding off the edges of the balls, and Mark was forced to scrap the "lane return launcher" idea. The others soon developed a concept for a Fat Man that could launch bowling balls, eventually called The Striker.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, No luck with the ball return During the development on October 6, they forgot to reduce the tension springs and the first ball they launched flew straight through the wall of the office and stoved-in a table in the dining area. It knocked Mr. Clark out of his chair, nearly killing him, though he agreed not to sue. Meanwhile, an insurance adjuster had to be called in the next day on October 7; he also had to be convinced. Daisy spread the word that if he asked anyone, to tell them "Matthew and Mark were working on repairing the mechanism from one of the ball returns and it went haywire." The Striker was effectively complete, although they never managed to adjust the firing speed.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, That was close! In better news, they got word that Thomas would be returning early in December and it was at this time that Mark and Daisy worked on building a temporary ramp for his wheelchair, util Matthew could get a permanent one installed. However, it was not long after this that the insurance adjuster and the structural engineer concluded that the building is unsafe. However, she did not know if it could be repaired or if the whole building had to come down until the debris was cleared out.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 10/19/2077 - Closed until further notice With the alleyway closed, Thomas never made it home, and on October 23, the rest of the management (including Mark) would play their final set, all dying from the radiation where they were on the day of the Great War.The multitude of skeletons lying where they were. Appearances Mark Wilson is mentioned only in the Fallout 4 add-on ''Far Harbor. References Category:Far Harbor mentioned-only human characters Category:Beaver Creek Lanes characters